


Pet Daemon

by By_the_Void



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kitchen knives are not toys, M/M, Over protective tonberry, Tonberry likes prompto, implied ot4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/By_the_Void/pseuds/By_the_Void
Summary: Prompto has a new pet. L





	Pet Daemon

“Noct… We have a problem.” Despite Ignis’ words, Noctis noted, there was the barest hint of a smirk on his face. “Follow me, if you will.”

  


Noctis stood from his seat in the living room of their hotel, following Ignis back to the bedroom. Ignis swung the door wide open, and what Noctis saw immediately had him in tears, laughing so hard his knees gave out. 

  


Prompto sat on one of the twin beds, holding a  _ Tonberry _ in his arms, the little green daemon  _ threatening Gladio with a kitchen knife  _ when he tried to get too close to the blonde. 

  


“Are you fucking serious,” Noctis wheezed, falling into an even louder fit of uncontrollable laughter as Gladio cautiously reached out to touch Prompto, only to have the Tonberry swing the knife at him in warning. 

  


“It seems it has grown rather fond of Prompto,” Ignis chuckled, crossing his arms. “It won't let either of us anywhere near him.”

  


“This is  _ so  _ not what I thought would happen when Cid’s friend asked us to catch him a Tonberry,” Gladio muttered, looking rather put out as the daemon took another swing at him before settling back against Prompto.

  


“That's hilarious,” Noct snorted, finally dragging himself to his feet, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Guess we've got a new pet.”

  


\---

  
**I literally couldn't not write this. Been muddling around in my brain for a while now. Please review!**


End file.
